


Giants Under The Sea

by patroclux



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canonical Character Death, Creepy Hannibal, Everyone Has Issues, Everyone Needs A Hug, Everyone is Dead, Heavy Angst, M/M, Season/Series 02 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 14:27:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10310294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patroclux/pseuds/patroclux
Summary: He wouldn't get up tomorrow morning and sit across from Hannibal as he so often had, these past few months, and tell him all about it.





	

There would never be words to describe what it felt like, having a knife sunk into one’s abdomen by someone who, until now, had been trustworthy. Will felt his feet slip out from under him at the inexplicable pain; felt himself grabbing onto Hannibal’s shoulders; heard the quietest of whimpers escape him.

It was like a dream. It was _surreal_. All the while, Will couldn’t help but scream at himself to wake up, even though he knew it wasn’t just another nightmare. He couldn’t write it off as such this time. He wouldn’t get up tomorrow morning and sit across from Hannibal as he so often had, these past few months, and tell him all about it.

Because… Hannibal was the one doing this to him. The knife tore across his abdomen, and as Hannibal let his arm sweep away, Will clasped his own over the wound. It didn’t feel jagged. It didn’t feel rushed. It was just like Hannibal, to make sure everything was neat and clean, even the wounds he left behind.

Will wasn’t aware of himself saying anything for a few long, slow-motion moments. Hannibal let him drop to the floor, as cool and mechanical as ever, and Will kicked himself across the smooth tiling so that his back was up against the wall. He kept pressure on the wound, though at this point it wouldn’t do him any good. Blood poured from between his shaking, interlaced fingers.

Will didn’t make another move until he saw Hannibal go for Abigail. And _then_ he lost it.

He sputtered, coughing around gasping, ragged breaths, for Hannibal to stop. To have _mercy_ , of all things.

The knife – the same knife that’d gutted Will not moments ago – now came to rest against Abigail’s neck. Hannibal twisted his hand and the blade dug in, slicing viciously along the same line the Shrike had first fostered. Will could only watch as Abigail’s life was destroyed again, by a man who had quietly taken on the responsibilities of a surrogate father.

In his dull, half-conscious state, Will drew comparisons, and thought how odd it was that things would happen this way.

Will remembered Hannibal leaving. Remembered the bloodstains on his shirt, usually pressed and clean. Remembered seeing Abigail, as lifeless as Will was himself. United in almost-death.

Will remembered himself falling. Falling forever, further and further down until there wasn’t anywhere left for him to fall but _awake_.

 

**Author's Note:**

> been a while. couldn't quite remember how s2 ended, so i pieced some stuff together.


End file.
